gleeseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron (n. Savannah, Georgia, Estados Unidos; 30 de abril de 1986), mejor conocida como Dianna Agron es una actriz, cantante y bailarina estadounidense que ocasionalmente también trabaja como productora, escritora, directora y fotógrafa. Agron hizo su debut como actriz apareciendo como Jessica Grant en CSI: Nueva York durante el año 2006. Después de esto, Agron tuvo apariciones menores en películas y series de televisión como Drake & Josh, Shark, T.K.O., Skid Marks, Dinner with Raphael y Celebrities Anonymous. Desde 2006 hasta el año 2007, Agron interpretó a personajes recurrentes en Veronica Mars ''como Jenny Budosh, y ''Heroes, como Debbie Marshall. Primeros años Nació en Savannah, Georgia, y fue criada en San Antonio, Texas y en San Francisco, California. Es hija de Mary y Ronald S. Agron, un gerente general de los hoteles Hyatt. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Jason. El padre de Agron es originario de Rusia, y su apellido original, Agronsky, fue alterado oficialmente por Ellis Island. Su padre nació de una familia judía, lo que hizo que su madre de convirtiera al judaísmo. Agron asistió a una escuela hebrea y tuvo un bat mitzvah. Cuando tenía 15 años, se enteró que su padre tenía esclerosis múltiple. En una entrevista con Cosmopolitan Magazine, ella reveló: "Cambió un poco después de eso," ella dice. "A esa edad, no ves mortalidad en tus padres". La enfermedad le causó que la relación de sus padres decayera, y ellos decidieron separarse. El divorcio hizo que su hermano y ella quedaron devastados. "Tuve que ser la terapeuta familiar... ser la que nos unía". Ella se detiene, y luego dice, " Aún no estoy lista para hablar de estas cosas". Agron asistió a la escuela intermedia Burlingame y a la secundaria Burlingame, en donde fue reina del baile de bienvenida e interpretó a Marty en Grease. También fue parte de la decoración, vestuarios, maquillaje y todo el proceso de la obra. Agron lleva bailando desde que tiene tres años, concentrándose principalmente en el jazz y el ballet, y después empezó a bailar hip-hop y se enamoró de la actuación desde niña, apareciendo en muchas obras locales y escolares; interpretó a Dorothy Gale en la obra de The Wizard of Oz en quinto año, y empezó a enseñar baile desde adolescente. Ella dice que no fue "popular" en el sentido estereotípico de la secundaria, aunque sí tenía muchos amigos de diferentes clubes al rededor de toda la escuela. Carrera profesional 2006–2008: Inicios de carrera actoral Agron apareció en numerosas series de televisión, tales como Shark, Close to Home, CSI: Nueva York, Numb3rs y como papel recurrente en Veronica Mars. También interpretó a Harper en una miniserie de 13 episodios llamada It's a Mall World, dirigida por Milo Ventimiglia, y transmitida por MTV. Más tarde, también apareció en la segunda temporada de Heroes como Debbie Marshall, la jefa del equipo de animadoras del instituto de Costa Verde y enemiga de Claire Bennet. En 2007, Agron apareció como Dyanna en la película de acción, drama y suspenso, T.K.O., dirigida por Declan Mulvey, junto con Samantha Alarcon, Daz Crawford and Christian Boeving. Dianna también participó en la película independiente de comedia, Skid Marks. Agron apareció como la novia de Kyle en el corto Rushers. También como Sadie en la película de comedia independientem Celebrities Anonymous, y en el corto de comedia, Dinner with Raphael como Dianna, que dirigida por Dennis Hemphill Jr., junto a Lindsay Zir y Joey Kern. Dianna también organizó y condujo un mini Festival de Música para 826LA en Los Ángeles, llamado Chickens in Love. Vida personal Agron y su co-estrella de Glee, Lea Michele, decidieron alquilar un departamento juntas en Los Ángeles a comienzos del 2009. Agron mantuvo una relación con su co-estrella de I Am Number Four, Alex Pettyfer, por un año. La cuenta de Twitter de Dianna fue hackeada el 18 de diciembre de 2011 y empezó muchas tendencias. El intruso también se metió a su correo personal y empezó a sacar canciones, guiones y episodios de Glee. Ese mismo año, Agron se sometió a una cirugía de la nariz para reparar su tabique desviado que fue el resultado de un golpe en la nariz cuando tenía catorce años. Después de que su co-estrella de Glee, Cory Monteith falleciera el 13 de julio de 2013, Agron dijo que eso la hacía "ver la cosas diferente. Él era una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en toda mi vida..." Aunque ahora esté fuera del programa, Agron dijo que seguía obteniendo y dando apoyo y amistad a sus compañeros de Glee. Agron comenzó una relación con un dueño de restaurantes australiano llamado Nick Mathers en agosto de 2013, pero en enero de 2014 terminaron por causas desconocidas. En julio de 2015, Agron inició una relación amorosa con Winston Marshall un músico y miembro de la banda Mumford and Sons. En enero de 2016, se confirmó que Agron se había comprometido con Marshall. Filmografía Películas Televisión Categoría:Actores Categoría:Reparto Femenino Categoría:Reparto Principal Categoría:Reparto